This invention relates to visual aids for alignment of trailer and tow vehicle hitch components so that the operator, without the aid of others, can back the tow vehicle ball under the trailer hitch socket in preparation for connection.
Proper positioning of the tow vehicle such as a truck or car in relation to the trailer to be towed has often been a topic of much discussion and concern, because the area is normally blind to the tow vehicle driver. Typically, if the driver is alone, the driver maneuvers the vehicle back and forth numerous times, accompanied by getting out of the vehicle many times and checking on the position of the components. If a helper is used, so often the helper is not used to and does not provide precise directions or his commands are not heard or understood by the driver. The inventor has seen numerous situations where the driver and the helper engage in comical gesturing and yelling before the vehicle is finally properly positioned. This appears to be a fertile source of marital discord and frustration, particularly if one partner becomes hard of hearing.
Various reflectors and alignment devices for aligning the trailer hitch ball attached to a vehicle with a trailer hitch receptacle attached to the trailer are previously known, but none have provided the structure and advantages provided in the present invention. None offer the ease of use and the adaptability of the present device.
The objects of the present invention are:
a) to provide a trailer hitch alignment system which is easily mountable and dismountable from a vehicle and a trailer and offers precise alignment;
b) to provide a device which is adjustable in height and length for adaptability to differing configurations of cars and trailers; and
c) to provide such a device which is low in cost and particularly effective for its intended use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the drawings.
A trailer hitch alignment system for the purpose of facilitating a single person to precisely position the tow hitch of the towing vehicle under the ball receiving socket without help from others. The system includes a pair of vertically adjustable upright stanchions which are attached in longitudinal alignment with the hitch ball of the tow vehicle and the ball socket of the trailer by a readily attachable and detachable mount. The stanchions have adjustable length arms extending outwardly from the top with reflectors such as mirror balls mounted at the arm ends. The tow vehicle stanchion is mounted so that the mirror ball arms extend rearwardly. The trailer stanchion vice-versa and the mirror balls are positioned so that the driver is able to look rearward from the driver""s seat and see the mirror balls in vertical alignment, one above the other. When the balls come into vertical alignment, the hitch is also located above the tow ball and the driver stops backing the vehicle, then lowers the trailer front end into engagement with the hitch.